Jareth, The Fisherman
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Though reluctant at first; Jareth finds out just how much fun fishing can really be. Rated T, but has suggestive themes.-One shot


**AN: I have actually had this story completed for some time now, but I have been so caught up in the story "MY CURE" That I have neglected to post this lovely piece and for that; I apologize.**

**This story was inspired by fishing trips as well as recent trips to the beach in general, sometimes it's good to live in Florida :o)**

"**JARETH, THE FISHERMAN"**

"I'm sorry Sarah, I don't think I heard you correctly, you want to do what?"

"I think you heard me just fine Jareth, I said I want to go fishing."

Jareth slumped on his throne, throwing one hand in front of his face. "Isn't that the barbaric sport where mortals pierce the bodies of fish and crustaceans in order to catch larger marine animals?"

"You're leaving out the part where it's battered and deep fried until it's golden and delicious."

"Well my dear, if its fish you want, we can have the cook prepare that for dinner tonight, there is no need to... "

At this point, Sarah had her arms crossed in front of her and was tapping her foot impatiently at him.

"I see there is no getting out of this, fine, we shall go fishing."

Sarah squealed happily as she jumped up and down, her hands clapping together happily.  
>Suddenly she darted towards Jareth and pulled him out of his seat, dragging him towards their room. "Now, we haven't a minute to lose, we need to find you the perfect outfit!"<p>

"Why can't I just go dressed as I am?"

Sarah took the opportunity to look him up and down several times, despite liking very much what she saw, there was no way the black leather was going to go over well in 90 degree weather. Not to mention man-handling of fish which caused a lingering scent.

"Yeah, we need to find you some appropriate clothes."

OoOoO

There was a shower of clothes falling all over the place as Sarah pulled and threw clothes all over the room. Jareth stood there watching in amusement; he had never seen her so excited about something that didn't end with them being wrapped together in each others arms.

"Too tight, too shiny, too formal.. Jareth, don't you have anything that's casual?"

"Sarah my dear, you forget that as king, I am always forced to look my absolute best."

"So what? I am your Queen and I still own casual T-shirt and jeans."

Jareth huffed and walked past her over to an armoire that was used to keep bottles of wine and various other after dinner liquors. They both liked the convenience of having an occasional night cap in the privacy of their room.

He opened up a drawer and brought out a green t-shirt and khaki pants.

"How come I've never seen those?" Sarah exclaimed, piles of clothes still at her feet.

"I umm.. I wore them once." Jareth said as calmly as possible.

"I've never seen them before." Sarah responded, intrigued as to when he had gotten them.

He looked at her for a long time, and then began changing out of his clothes and putting on the shirt and khakis, Sarah looking intently the whole time, god she loved his body.

"It was before we finally got together, I wore them for a radiohead concert two years ago."

Sarah gasped. "You were there?"

"I was one row behind you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He pulled over his shirt and ruffled his hair with his hand before looking at her again. "Because.. I didn't want you to think I was some love sick lunatic following you around. It was the only way I could see you at the time. You wanted nothing to do with me remember?"

Sarah looked down shamefully and in a low voice responded. "Yes, I remember. I didn't think you'd go through so much trouble just to steal a few glances though."

Jareth smirked at her. "It was worth it in the end."

OoOoO

"Where are we going?"

"A store called K-Mart, they sell everything we will need to go fishing, well; almost everything, we'll need to stop by a bait shop and get some shrimp too."

Jareth looked at her and blinked in awe a few times. "This all sounds very complicated just to catch a few fish."

"Hmm... That's only because we don't have any supplies yet, don't worry though, this is part of the fun."

Jareth said nothing in response. This obviously meant so much to Sarah, how could he deny her?

She grabbed hold of his arm as they made their way above ground, appearing behind the K-mart building past the bushes.

Sarah intertwined her hand with his as she excitedly walked to the front of the store where they were greeted by a smiling older woman wearing khaki pants and a blue vest with a button that read: "How can I help you today?" 

She handed Sarah some sort of flyer and she quickly browsed through the contents as she grabbed a cart.

"Let's see, the fishrod 2000 is on sale, but it only can handle up to 20 pounds." She observed as she scanned through the pages.

"What's wrong with that one? a twenty pound fish seems more than enough for both of us."

"Yes but, the thing with salt water fishing is that, you never really know what's going to end up on your hook, it's part of the excitement, and if whatever latches on happens to be more than 20 pounds, it'll snap the rod in two, and then we'll be back to square one."

"Oh, I never thought of that possibility." Jareth replied.

"Neither did I until it happened to Toby one time, he was very upset, anyway, let's go with the 50 pounder, I don't think anything bigger then that will be swimming in the creek."

They both picked out fishing rods; Sarah's was in bright purple and black while Jareth's was an electric blue and silver. She picked out extra hooks, sinking lures, a swiss army knife, and a durable fishing wire. She also grabbed a large bucket and a small cooler.

They went over to the food section where they picked out hand sanitizer, ice, drinks, and snacks, before checking out and heading to the back of the building with their purchases.

Once they made sure the coast was clear, Jareth had them arrive near the bait shop.

Once inside, Jareth saw some similarities from the last store. The walls were filled with rows of hooks and lures, and there were several tanks with live shrimp, mullet fish, and blue crabs.

Sarah seemed to know exactly what was needed because she went straight to the tank and had the man pick out two dozen live shrimp.

"Why are you only getting one kind of bait, what is the difference?" Jareth asked.

"Well it depends on what it is that you want to catch. Right now pompano fish are coming to the creeks to spawn and they eat things like finger mullet and live shrimp, but other tasty fish like mangrove snapper and jack fish eat shrimp too, we can kill three birds with one stone so to speak."

"Oh, I remember we ate pompano about a month ago, it was very delicious. The flesh was white and it practically melted in your mouth. I hope we catch one of those."

Sarah smiled brightly, "See! You're getting the right attitude!"

OoOoO

They ended up in a quiet and serene creek that looked a lot like a lake. The water was tranquil and there were trees and plants everywhere but the salty sea air as well as the rock formations that were encrusted with wild oysters gave away that the ocean was nearby. There was already a small boat waiting for them with all of their equipment inside.

After Sarah got on, Jareth pushed off forcefully and the boat languidly went down the canal. The sun was beginning to set and the orange/purple contrast of the sky was breath taking.

Sarah peered over at Jareth and noticed the calm admiration on his face; he too was enjoying the beauty of the outdoors.

There were pelicans flying above them and that let Sarah know that there had to be fish nearby.

"This is a good place to start." she said, as she lowered her paddle.

She took out the Swiss army knife and tied the sinker and the hook to her rod, and then Jareth's rod.

"So you take one of these babies…" She dunked her hand into the bucket that had the live shrimp and while it was still squirming, she pierced it with her hook.

"Oh god Sarah, that's absolutely barbaric, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"You can be such a girl sometimes Jareth."

"Really?" He said, lifting an eyebrow towards her. "I'll show you just how "Girly" I am, once we're done here and I get you back in our bedroom woman!"

She smiled coyly at him, "I'm going to hold you to that you know."

"Count on it." He responded.

She lined her fishing rod in place and with just enough force, she made the perfect cast.

"That looks easy enough." Jareth said.

He dunked his hand into the shrimp bucket but every time he tried to grab one of the shrimp, they squirmed away from his grasp.

"Damn it! Son of a.. How the hell do you grab these things Sarah?"

"Ah that's right, you just had your nails manicured yesterday, don't worry; I'll do it for you." She said teasingly.

"You are having far too much fun with this my little Sarah."

She smiled and winked at him. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet."

Jareth took in a deep breath to try to control his urge to grab her and take her back to the underground so he could have his way with her. All of this teasing and flirting was really becoming difficult to keep under control.  
>She certainly wasn't making it any easier when he felt her hand slowly crawling up his thigh. He stayed absolutely still however, waiting to see how far she was really going to go.<p>

He felt her breath in his ear as she whispered: "Hmm.. how did this big ol' sand crab get on the boat? I wonder what he's looking for."

Fishing must bring out the adventurous side of her, so he wasted no time in quickly turning around to face her and kissed her fiercely right before she was about to say something.

The kiss grew intense as their tongues intertwined with one another, and he suddenly wished that he had selected a slightly larger boat. They would part occasionally only take in breaths of much needed air but continued with their mouth exploration.

He was surprised at how exhilarating it was to simply kiss, in a boat, where they could be seen by anyone at any given time.

He could definitely grow fond of fishing…

OoOoOo

Several hours had passed when Sarah finally brought in her line with the shrimp taken clean off her hook.

She brought in Jareth's line and found the same thing had occurred.

"How come we didn't feel them biting?" He asked.

Sarah blushed at the obviousness of his question. "Because we were… busy."

"Well, I'm ready to call it a day; shall we?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm dying to get out of these clothes and take a shower."

"Yes" Jareth agreed," I'm dying for you to do that as well."

He made sure the coast was clear, and with a snap of his fingers, they were back home.

Once they were back in their bedroom, he cornered her quickly and began kissing her lips, slowly traveling down her neck.  
>"My dear, I could grow very fond of this indeed."<p>

She giggled as she threw he head back to give him better access. "So, are you ready to call yourself a fisherman then?"

He gave her an intense look before he answered: "Absolutely!"


End file.
